A Unicorn's Passing
by DarkSoulEX
Summary: Twilight is attacked by a Lupus Minor and soon dies...Or does she? Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Oh heck,Sup guys! This is m 2****nd**** fic so far,Might be short or long,Depends on if I REALLY get into the story. Hope you enjoy!)**

It was a sunny day in Equestria,Clouds cleared and everything was peaceful.

Twilight Sparkle woke up with joy.

"Ahh,What a beautiful day. Rainbow Dash must of gotten an early start…."

Spike was snoring in his basket as usual,The poor little dragon didn't get to bed until 12:00 due to overworking.

"Ill give him a break today,Not very much to do around here anyway…"

Twilight walked downstairs to the kitchen and made herself some tea and cereal.

As she was eating,Spike walked in the kitchen and looked like he spent a day in hell.

His eyes were crusty and bloodshot and his whole body was a bit dirty.

"…..Spike?"

He was too tired to hear her and he downed the whole pot of tea that Twilight had made earlier.

"Spike,C'mon wake up!"

He didn't hear her again and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh nevermind,He'll wake up later…"

Twilight had finished her breakfast and remembered her friends were going to Zecora's for a bit of herbs and spices you normally couldn't buy at stores.

Twilight had gotten to the edge of the Everfree forest and onl 4 of her friends were there.

"Hey,Wheres Fluttershy?"

Applejack pointed a hoof over to a heavily shaking bush.

"Fluttershy c'mon! We did this 5 times before!" (Rainbow Dash)

"I really don't want to…" (Fluttershy)

"Now dear,Theres 5 of us here,We will make sure those….._Ruffians_ don't do anything to us." (Pretty Obvious _)

"W-Well…Ok…." (Fluttershy)

They all walked (Pinkie Pie hopped) Through the forest and heard a crack.

"What was that?" (Applejack)

Rainbow dash looked around.

"Nothing dangerous to report…." (Rainbow Dash)

They all walked through the forest and eventually reached Zecora's.

(A/N: I have no idea how Zecora speaks,So im going to try my best with this…)

"You all traveled through the wicked forest just to collect my spices and herbs?"

"Yes well,I needed some for a new recipe and I kinda felt scared going alone…."

"YEAH! No scary scary monsters is gonna hurt my friends!" (Pinkie Pie)

Zecora gave them the spices,And spoke.

"Be careful ponies for I saw a strange creature lurking the forest,You had best leave or join the rest."

"We'll be careful…"

The gang was trotting back to ponyville when suddenly,A lupus minor jumped out and growled at them.

"A Lupus Minor! RUN!"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew and the other ran but the Lupus was way too fast.

"We're…..Almost….Out of here!" (Twilight)

The Lupus Minor knew he wasn't going to catch them. He made a last chance claw swipe and it hit Twilight.

The claws dug extremely deep into Twilight's body….

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

Twilight fell to the ground in severe pain. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grabbed her and flew her out of there.

=Twilights Treehouse=

"Oh man oh man oh man…" (Spike)

Spike was running back and forth getting medical supplies for Twilight.

She was unconscious and was groaning a bit.

"Oh no!" (Fluttershy)

Twilight pulse was getting lighter as Fluttershy felt her heart.

Spike immediately got a scroll,Wrote down a quick letter saying "_Twilight has been hit by a Lupus Minor,Pulse getting lighter,CELESTIA PLEASE GET OVER HERE!"_

Spike breathed fire onto the letter and it vanished into the air.

**(A/N: Ahahah,Cliffhanger. Will write more as you read this or tomorrow,Depends on how awake I am right now…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I have to warn you guys,This chapter is SAD,VERY SAD. )**

=Canterlot Castle=

Celestia was sitting through another boring meeting that day.

"_Well,Nobody ever said being a Princess was easy…._" (Celestia)

She was just about ready to stage a fake important letter just to get out of this meeting.

Suddenly,A letter with a striped seal appeared before her.

"_That works too…_" (Celestia)

The ponies in the room stopped talking and watched Celestia's facial expression turn from fake happy to extremely scared.

"Oh no….I am sorry ponies but something extremely urgent had come up,We'll finish this another week!"

Celestia was running through room to room and finally got outside.

2 Guards was running to her.

"Is there a problem your Majesty?"

"There is no time to explain,Don't get the Royal Carriage ready,We'll fly."

=Twilight's Treehouse=

"Spike! Did y'all get that message to Celest-" (Applejack)

"YEAH I DID." (Spike)

They were all watching the baby dragon run back and forth with medical supplies.

Then they heard someone barge through the door.

"Princess Celestia?" (Fluttershy)

"Don't bow! Just tend to Twilight!" (Celestia)

"Aye aye Princess!" (Pinkie Pie)

Celestia flew up to Twilight and felt her Pulse.

Nothing.

Celestia's eyes narrowed.

She checked her wound to find blood and a deep claw slice in her.

"Uhh….Princess? Is Twilight alright?"

She lowered her head down…

The other 5 ponies in the room knew the answer to that.

Twilight was _GONE._

=Unknown Area=

(A/N: The song best suited for this scene is .com/watch?v=MFOVjME646M&list=FLuJWDDIYeAoL7o3Opu6zeLQ&index=17&feature=plpp)

Twilight felt nothing,Then felt her body and awoke in a place filled with white all over.

"W-W-Where am i?" (Twilight)

"You are in the Spirit World,Pony." (Voice)

"Who are you?" (Twilight)

"I am the Spirit King." (Spirit King)

"What…Am I dead….?" (Twilight)

"You were struck by a Lupus Minor and slowly died." (Spirit King)

"Oh….No…." (Twilight)

"Am I stuck here for good?" (Twilight)

"No Pony,It is not your time to pass on." (Spirit King)

"Its not…?" (Twilight)

"It is not Pony,You still have a long life ahead of you,You and your friends."

Twilight was happy.

"You will be now returned to your life and friends. Oh,Your wounds will remain though." (Spirit King)

"I figured….." (Twilight)

A bright light flashed and Twilight felt large amounts of pain when she opened her eyes.

=Hospital Room=

"Nnnnnggghh!"

"TWILIGHT!" (Everyone in the Room)

"PLEASE DON'T HUG ME." (Twilight)

"Oh yeah….." (Pinkie Pie)

"Twilight Sparkle…." (Celestia)

"Princess!" (Twilight)

She wrapped her head around Twilight and spoke.

"I am so glad you are alright….."

"And uhh….Hate to break it to you but,You were-" (Rainbow Dash)

"Dead,I know…" (Twilight)

A Doctor pony walked in.

"Well Miss Sparkle,Your wounds are severe but they should heal up in a month or two. We applied one of our new medicines on the wounds so the wounds would heal faster then they normally do." (Doctor)

"And your going to have permanent scars." (Doctor)

"That's fine...OUCH…." (Twilight)

"Why did the Author have to make this hurt so much…." (Twilight)

"Because I want to keep the readers from going apeshit over a bad storyline and thinking that im dead." (DarkSoulEX)

"Whatever…." (Twilight)

"Im just glad yer alright sugarcube…" (Applejack)

They were all chattin with eachother until visiting hours were over.

Celestia returned to Canterlot and the gang returned to their homes.

**(A/N: Ooooo,Badass or what? I may not make another fanfic for awhile,Have things to deal with at home.)**


End file.
